Today's society is called a society of gluttony, and the number of people diagnosed with hyperlipidemia, obesity, or the like, has been sharply rising. Conditions such as hyperlipidemia or obesity can lead to diabetes and cause arteriosclerosis or other diseases due to arteriosclerosis, such as cardiac infarction and cerebral infarction.
Accordingly, various studies have been conducted on, for example, pharmaceutical products and chemotherapy for preventing or treating hyperlipidemia, obesity, or the like. Chemotherapy for activating lipoprotein lipase (LPL) is an example of such studies. LPL activation is considered to be effective in the prevention and treatment of hyperlipidemia, obesity, or the like. Compounds having a phenylimidazole skeleton have been reported as compounds having LPL-activating action (for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2).